lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Scumbags list
CHEESE'S NOTE: Trollpost from an anime forum. ---- Saki top 20 scum ranking #20 - Ikeda sisters They attempt to use fireworks inside the house. As opposed to following their sister to Tokyo, they actually leave her behind and try to go by themselves. They demand their sister imitate a cowfrog. They get in the way of their sisters' homework. And other such "cute" but "overflowing with scumbag" thought processes. #19 - Atago Kinue She instantly kicks Etopen just because it was weird and rolled toward her. Although, she did apologize, and it may be Nodoka's side at fault for bringing a stuffed animal into the match. #18 - Someya Mako (Crimson Seaweed, Scum Seaweed) She's a different sort of scum because she instantly ends a match scene and demolishes air time for her opponents. Also she made Archangel Eislin cry. Seaweed can never be forgiven. #17 - Senoo Kaori (Natural-Born Scum, Beginners' Luck Scum) She traumatized her three opponents with beginners' luck yakuman during the tournament, and then brought out another yakuman against the same three during the camp. Furthermore even though it was Stealth Momo she was playing against, to have trouble distinguishing her with a beetle? Natural-born scum. #16 - Fukuo Kouko (Cruel announcer) Although it's mostly based toward Sukoyan, she never shows up on time. She calls her "Arafo-." When she goes out to a restaurant, she reserves her space as "Kokaji pro." She plays at drink bars. Her uncontrolled commentary causes additional strain on her partner. She secretly livestreams sleeping faces, and so on. #15 - Atago Hiroe "32000 did that hurt more than you expected?" "It's boring when y'all are too predictable" "Don't put me in the same sentence, we're on different levels" And so on, her trashtalk places her in the top one or two in terms of bad mannered scum. However, her big mouth made her seem like a prime target for "lolsup" but actually she ends up being probably the strongest high school players without a superpower, so her scumbag level takes a drop, since she can actually back it up. #14 - Kakura Kurumi She plays around by placing oranges on Sae's head, and then calls her grandma after having the oranges peeled for her. She scolds people who're being badmannered so she looks quite normal, but inside she spouts things like "So stupid" "I'll crush you..." "You're disgusting...!" and so on, which are pretty blandly cruel. She ends up just being a selfish prick. #13 - Takei Hisa Even though she's the club leader she uses club members as dogs. She's quite loose, as she makes advances on a lot of girls and receives quite a few in turn. And of course, her mahjong manner needs not be mentioned. #12 - Ikeda Kana (She's still a scum, worst criminal in throwing a game) During prelims, she makes her opponents want to quit mahjong. She makes sudden noises during matches. Even though she's being demolished, just because she pulled a Riichi with a fairly high hand, she starts taunting other people to "hurry up and tsumo." Despite being the worst criminal in throwing, she has plenty of scumbaggery to go along with it. #11 - Kunihiro Hajime (Slut) Brings up a complaint toward an employee because they don't have enough Tartar sauce. Mixes Tabasco into juice (although this just resulted in self-destruction), and then despite feeling sorry for past transgressions, ignoring other mahjong manga, cheating in the midst of a moe superpower battle mahjong manga is not good. #10 - Shindouji member & front Their primary crime is obviously their scumbaggery in treating Subara-senpai as a throwaway piece. Of course, from one perspective it looks like there's no helping it for aiming for victory, and Subara-senpai seems quite alright with it, but given that she always starts with low points, leaving aside the possibility the matches being structured for fighting with five, even though it's against Teru and other such aces, aren't they pretty screwed from the onset, given that they're having to play with the expectation of being "knocked out" from the start despite a 100,000 point start? It's one thing if it's like Kiyosumi or Achiga where they barely have five people, but Shindouji's players are pretty shit. #9 - Kadomatsu Youko and Tanaka Mai You might look at these names and wonder who they are. Actually after losing to Nodoka they're the pair that abducted and destroyed Etopen. Other people call them scum when it comes to playing skill and personality, so they're just criminals. That said, they apologized and were forgiven. Half of the fault of destruction was Koromo. In the world of Saki, where Mahjong skill is just as important in scumbaggery levels, they end up just being small-timers. #8 - Kubo Takako (Violent coach) She's the coach of the esteemed Kazekoshi Girls' Mahjong Club, but she came up with no strategy to deal with the team they lost to the previous year and ended up (obviously) getting destroyed. When Captain secured 42000 points she just said "ooh nice job nice job" and clapped dryly. Furthermore given that she chooses members based on skill, you have to wonder if she sucks at training players given that Captain's the only third-year. And amazingly she even uses physical violence on club members, making you wonder why this scum hasn't been fired yet. #7 - Kokaji Sukoya (Arasa- scum, Arafo- scum) As her glowing resume suggests, she traumatized Achiga's Legend with her overpowering skill. You can imagine that given that Legend was traumatized in the *semi-finals* she must have left behind her a trail of victims. On the other hand she's quite popular with kids and seniors, and she doesn't freak out at her partner commentator, so her actual personality leaves her at this placement. A rare character who is both a saint and a scum. #6 - Akado Harue (Achiga's Legengo lololol) Although she manages to lead the team to the Nationals despite having only Arata with previous experience, implying that she has good training skills, she constructs no anti-superpower strategy despite having a person with superpowers on her own team. During the victory celebration she had a random "Ahh!" as if she came up with something but in reality she did not. She gives up on victory faster than the players, which is unacceptable for a leader. Furthermore despite having under her supervision five young girls far away from home, she lets them go out at night alone, making you question her supervisory worth. Did you come to Tokyo to read books? #5 - Fukuji Mihoko (Natural-born scum stalker, scum cap) Just because she's weak with machines, she destroys them. She tells Bundou "Taitai San'Ankou was quite fantastic." She goes out of her way to tell Saki that Tero had told her "I have no sister." When coach sends her a facemark with her mail she inquires "is this some sort of code?" "what does it mean?" In such fashion, this captain does some scumbag things with her "natural" personality. As for her trademark, she calls Takei Hisa Ueno-san. Although normally you'd understand that some sort of family issue occurred at the point their surname changed, in an effort to appeal her special-ness she's a scum that deliberately calls her by her old name. Still, she's an incredibly good person who takes care of her teammates and others and performs house-keeping duties at a top-notch level, so she's example 2 of a character with both scumbaggery and sainthood. #4 - Haramura Nodoka (Sex-starved digital pink, digital scum) Her primary crime is to transform an emotionally vibrant book girl Saki into a Mahjong Machine. Where did Saki, who happily conversed with Kyoutarou at the beginning of the series, go? And then she has a big mouth, saying "there's no difference in who I play." She also gets turned on during matches. Despite criticizing her captain for her deliberate bad starts, she completely ignores incoming advice. She probably thought "such coincidence" as she fought Toyone and flung points into following riichi, and was about to surpass even Suehara Kyouko in terms of A-Class "just barely avoided becoming a game-thrower." #3 - Miyanaga Teru (A scum ren-chan device that has lost its emotions, scum champ) Playing skill on the level of what you'd expect from the strongest high schooler. She spins her arm during matches while emitting eerie noises. She suddenly and forcefully grabs tiles as she calls ron. "I don't have a sister" "This isn't enough to even warm me up" and other such scum lines. Also, despite her publicity smile she's completely emotionless. Her lines during the semifinal to date have literally been chiiponron and score report, making her completely a machine. That said, during Saki's flashback she was a normal big sister, so it's imagined that at some point she had conflict with Saki and became a device, placing her here. #2 - Amae Koromo (Seafloor Loli Scum, Child scum) Last year's MVP, holder of the InterHigh Top-scorer record, eliminates multiple players at once, and other such overwhelming mahjong skill. Compared to other scum, she also physically destroys things like the stadium and Etopen. She performs pointless acts of scumbaggery like not eliminating Ikeda and deliberately calling Tsumo at Haitei (for instance by using Pon to deliberately move a tile to Haitei), drawing things out until the last tile (despite apparently using a high powered attack style in the previous tournament, according to Arasa-) making her very disrespectful. Plus, she doesn't consider others human, using lines such as "masses of low-tier lifeforms" "pro garbage player" "a hollow brain as befitting a third-rate" "your lifeline has already been drained" "piles of ash." Then she complains about having no friends, what sort of mentality. Does she really think she can make friends acting like that? #1 Miyanaga Saki (Rinshan Machine that has lost its emotions, Rinshan Scum Demon Lord) Continuing to play the disrespectful +-0, in the anime's individual tournament she broke her promise with Nodoka and wouldn't let captain win. And she can go into the negatives but maintains +-0 while appealing her inability to win, making her quite the scum. In the end she pulls out her true power and slides into 3rd place, stopping captain from getting on the podium, making her really terrible scum. Furthermore she says scum lines such as "I don't really like mahjong that much" "I can score with this today, right?" "this is the first time I've played a yakuman, because I usually just break it." Still, even she has some level of moe because of her lack of directional sense. Yet even then we can't forget that when was lost, there was an episode where she casually overpowered people she walked past with her sheer aura. To top it off is her finishing line. "Mahjong is fun" -> Kan one more Kan one more Kan Rinshan yakuman by count paid by responsibility direct-attack for a comeback -> "Lets play again!" what a scumbag combo. Still, what turned her into a mere Rinshan Ron Machine was Digital Scum Pink, and you can argue that Saki is just a victim, but her disrespectful play and her responsibility in making her big sister a mere device implies that she was a natural-born scum even before she met Nodoka. Category:Rants Category:Overused Running Gag Category:Lists Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki